There is a recent cylinder head that accommodates an exhaust manifold. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-275915 describes a cylinder head in which upper and lower water jackets are respectively arranged above and below an exhaust manifold to cover the exhaust manifold. The exhaust manifold is cooled by a coolant flowing through each water jacket.